Royals
by Adaline16
Summary: Throughout time, the Western Civilization has moved,settling in various countries. As it moves, so have the Gods, establishing their reign of power. When they move, societies of demigods are left unruled. Each of The Gods must choose a nation to rule, but unfortunately The Fates have forced The Olympians to appointed one of their demigod offspring as the heir of their nation.
1. Chapter 1:The Alliance

**APHRODITE** paced the Throne Room impatiently waiting. The sound of her high heels against the marble floor echoed throughout the empty room. Nervously, she rubbed the palms of her hands. If anyone found out about this, it could potentially cause a war. Ironic, how the only thing that could save her nation, could also destroy it. Unfortunately, she doesn't have a choice, for the sake of France, an alliance with Spain must happen. No matter the cost.

The sound of the door bursting open distracted her from her thoughts. She turned towards the doorways. Poseidon walked in with an envelope in hand and Aphrodite rushed to compose herself.

"Please, Aphrodite, do not bother. We both know how much you are in need of this. No need to hide it." Poseidon said, noticing Aphrodite's behavior.

Aphrodite stood there in silence, not knowing what to say. Was she really that predictable? She quickly disposed those thoughts out of her head. They are more important things at hand.

"Are you sure about this Poseidon? Are you aware of the consequences if they find out?"

"I am well aware of the risks, Aphrodite. Are you meaning to say that you do not want my help?"

"No! I need your help Poseidon. My nation cannot survive alone. We cannot win the war without your help."

"I know that Aphrodite. That is why I am helping you. I am giving the full support of Spain in this war against The Rebels. In our hands, lie that both our nations do not surrender to them. I have much to lose Aphrodite. What are you prepared to give me in exchange?"

Aphrodite scrambled for ideas. What could she offer in return? Her nation was in no position to offer anything. She knew the only thing she could offer, but she had vowed never to do it. " _I have no choice..."_ , she reminded herself.

"Aphrodite? Do you wish to think about it? We can wait if-"

"No. I need you help now. France needs Spain's support now. "

"The what is your offer?"

"Poseidon, you know France is no condition to offer anything. I have nothing to offer but two things."

"What are they?"

Aphrodite took a deep breath. She reminded herself that this has to be done. France needs this alliance. She didn't have a choice.

" A Queen and Heir. That is was I offer you. "

"I do not understand Aphrodite. Explain yourself. "

"It is no secret to any of us that Spain's Royal will be your son, Percy. After all, he is your only demigod offspring. He is coming of age soon. Percy will be Spain's King, and I can promise Spain a Queen and a Prince. "

"You of all people know that Percy is in a happy relationship with the daughter of Athena. I will not jeopardize Percy's happiness, Aphrodite. "

"Do not lie to yourself Poseidon. We both know that Athena does not plan on making Annabeth her Royal. Annabeth is ineligible to be Percy's wife and Spain's Queen. Even if Annabeth was to become a Royal, you know Zeus and Athena would never bless their union. They despise your son. They would do whatever they could to make him unhappy. Even if Percy did save us, Zeus and Athena would be too prideful to look past their anger."

Aphrodite watched as Poseidon slowly considered her offer, hesitating to reject it.

"I stand here offering a wise Queen for Spain. She will be able to sire how many heirs you wish. Spain's legacy to last. I grant you my blessing for this union. Think about it, Poseidon. Once my Royal and Percy are wed. Spain has full control over France. Percy will be King to both Spain and France. "

"You would jeopardize you own daughter's happiness for this alliance?"

"I do not have a choice, Poseidon. I have nothing else to offer. "

"I could be dooming Percy to an unhappy marriage. He has suffered greatly for me to condemned this way also, Aphrodite. "

"You are forgetting that I am the goddess of Love, Poseidon. I can assure you that will not happen. Trust me. "

Aphrodite watched as Poseidon rubbed his chin, thinking about her offer. Could Aphrodite really make her daughter fall in love with Percy? Of course not. Even she has her limits on her power. It was better that Aphrodite give false hope to Poseidon. She could only hope that Poseidon believed her.

"Very well, Aphrodite. I accept your offer. Spain's loyalty and support in exchange for a Queen and a Prince for Spain. "

This was it. This was the moment Aphrodite had dreamt about for months. France would not fall to the Rebels hands. France was going to survive.

Poseidon took out a piece of paper from the envelope and produced a pen. He proceeded to write on the paper.

"I, Poseidon, God of the Sea and leader of Spain promise France and it's leader, loyalty and support should any event arise that France would need us. I promise that my Royal and future King of Spain , Perseus Jackson shall honor the terms above."

Poseidon then signed the paper and sealed it with Royal Seal of Spain. He turned and handed the pen to Aphrodite. She took it and approached the paper.

"I, Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and leader of France promise Spain and it's leader the loyalty and support of France should they need it. I promise that the King of Spain will have a Queen to rule by his side. My Royal and Spain's shall be wed. Within the year of said marriage, Spain will have an heir to France and it's throne. If not, my Royal will suffer the fatal consequences."

Aphrodite's hands shook as signed that paper. She then sealed it with the Royal Seal of France. She never wanted this for her daughter, but she didn't have a choice. It had to be done.

"It is done then Aphrodite. I will keep this treaty in a safe place in my court. I will send a copy to you as well. "

"Thank you, Poseidon. And the men?"

"I will send 17 carriages of armed men to the French court. They are now under your command, Aphrodite. "

Aphrodite let out a breath. It was over. She would be safe. France will survive. At least for now.

"Aphrodite, may I ask a question before I go?"

"Of course, Poseidon. What is it?"

"Who will be your Royal? Who will be the future Queen of Spain?"

"Her name is Piper McLean. She will be the future Queen of France and Spain. "

Poseidon nodded in acknowledgment before vanishing. Aphrodite stood in the Throne Room alone again. She erased any mark of Poseidon's and hers presence from the Throne Room, just in case. Once she was done, she walked out the door, and vanished back to France.


	2. Chapter 2:Danger

Discliamer: I am not Rick Riordan, I do not own some characters such as Percy or Piper.

 **PIPER** stood, leaning against the entrance of the balcony in her room. Her arms wrapped around her, as her fingertips felt the silky material of her dress. She sighed and stared at the garden, taking in the fresh air. The sun was setting, creating a gorgeous view of the thousands of flowers. Suddenly, her servant drew her from her thoughts.

"I'm sorry you to disturb you, m'lady, but your mother wishes to speak to you."

Piper sighed before she spoke, "Thank you, Azalea. Tell the guards to let her in, please."

"As you wish, m'lady." Azalea said, before curtsying and leaving.

Aphrodite entered and sat herself on Piper's bed, "You know, Piper, you should not let your servants call you that.", she scolded, "It isn't proper. "

"Save your breath, Mother. I am in no mood for this discussion."

"You are never in the mood, Piper, but you must understand. You are not like the others. You are a Royal, chosen by the Gods to lead millions. You are the future of France."

"Chosen! Don't you mean forced? As I quite remember, I did not have a choice, Mother. "

"I did what I had to do for the best of this country."

"What about me, Mother! What about my life before all of this ever happened? All I am to you is a pawn. You don't care about me."

"Do not say that. I care about you very much, Piper. You are my daughter. My flesh and blood. You'll understand when you become Queen."

Piper rolled her eyes and said, "Just leave, Mother. I don't want to fight. Especially today. Let me enjoy my last day here."

"I am sorry, Piper, but I am not leaving. We have to talk about the alliance with Spain."

"I don't want to talk about it. Not now."

"You leave for Spain in two hours! Piper, please listen to me. There are things you need to know about it."

"What more can there be? I know what my role is. My marriage with the heir to the Spanish throne is essential to France. I will play the role of the obedient wife, in order to save France. I don't even know his name, Mother. How am I suppose to marry someone I don't love, or even know anything about him!"

"Love will come later, Piper. Do not worry about that. As for information, his name is Percy. Although, you will address him as Your Highness or Your Majesty, he is your superior. Do not forget that, Piper. You may be a Queen, but his is a King. "

"A King or Queen of exactly what? You treat me as if I were Queen already but I am not. I have no power. It all belongs to you. You are my Regent. I have no input in what happens in my country. "

"All in due time Piper. Once you marry Percy, you will be Queen of not just one, but two powerful nations. "

"Until then, I suppose you are to rule? "

"It is the same with Percy, Piper. He may be the King of Spain, but he holds no power. The Council of The Gods do not trust him, and his father serves as his Regent."

"Why do they not trust him, Mother? Is he such a foolish and idiotic leader? Am I doomed to watch as he ruins my nation?"

"No! Percy is the Savior of Olympus. He is a natural-born leader and hero. The Gods owed him their lives."

"Then why don't they trust him? If he is the Savior, shouldn't he be trusted?"

"Percy is very powerful, honey. He is the most powerful demigod of this era. The Gods fear him. How can we trust someone with such power? Especially a Royal?"

"So, you are basically afraid of being out of control? I may not know a lot about Percy, but saving Olympus could not have been an easy task, Mother. How can he prove he won't betray you, if you can't even recognize his sacrifices? You use us just a like pawns in your games! "

"Many of the Gods, including myself, trust Percy. But Percy is known to be very hasty and rushed. He does not think things through. However, you do. You think of everything. Don't you see how perfect you are for each other?"

Piper scoffed, "Get to the point, Mother. What else do I have to know about the Alliance?"

"As you know, Piper, when Poseidon offered his help for France, I had to take it. France's survival depended on Spain's help."

"Who was trying to attack France, Mother?"

"They are known as The Rebels, Piper. They are a group of rogue demigods who opposed the idea of the monarchy. The Rebels refuse to bow down to their Royal. "

"How many are there?"

"It is hard to say, Piper. The Rebels are very well spread out. Many are here in France, some in England, others in Spain, and so forth. They want to destroy the monarchy, no matter the cost. Some are less aggressive than others, but their ideals remain the same. The monarchy must be destroyed. "

"How could you keep this hidden from me? All this time! Mother, do you realize that I will be Queen someday? I will be the face of France, their leader! How could you keep threats like this away from me?"

"I kept this away to protect you. The Rebels know who you are, Piper, they would stop at nothing to harm you. Do you understand why I kept you away from the public? Do you understand why you cannot rule now? Piper, you are the sole Royal of France! I have chosen you and I cannot chose anyone else. If something were to happen to you, the legacy of France would be gone. The Rebels would succeed in their goal of destroying the monarchy of France. Do you see why I had to take desperate measures in this alliance with Spain? France could not fall into the hands of The Rebels."

Piper felt as if someone had spun her a thousand times. She sat down in a chair and looked at her mother. How could this be? All these years, trapped inside the luxurious palace and all to protect her. How many times had she cursed at her mother for keeping her in, when all she was trying to do was save her? What did this mean? What would happen to her once she becomes Queen?

"What does this mean? Once I leave the castle, what happens, Mother?"

"The Rebels grow more vicious every day, Piper. Our alliance with Spain has kept France safe so far, but even with Spain's help, The Rebels can attack us at any moment. Once you leave this palace Piper, you are no longer under my protection. You will have to face the world, and I wish you did not have to but you will encounter the hatred many hold against you. People will hate you for the simple fact that you wear a crown and are their Queen. The Rebels will target you. You stand for everything they hate but you must prove them wrong! You are the next generation, Piper. Make the change, I've failed to do. Make them understand. Make France strong again."

Piper tried to process everything that had unfolded before her. She was flooded with contrasting emotions. Overall, she felt fear. Why did the future hold for her? Could she really make France again? Was she all alone?

"Am I all alone, Mother? Am I doomed to reign, always fearing for my life?"

"You are never alone, Piper. I will always be with you. Do not forget that you are not the only monarch. Percy is in the almost exact situation. The only difference is that Percy is able to lead attacks towards The Rebels."

"Will he be able to pro—"

A guard interrupted her, as he barged in and looked Piper in the eyes.

"We must leave now, Your Majesties. "

"What? Why?"

"The Rebels have infiltrated the palace."

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING THIS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO PLEASE BEAR WITH ME! Sorry if this chapter was bad! REVIEWS ARE MORE THAN WELCOMED BUT PLEASE DON'T BE RUDE.


	3. Chapter 3:Rescue

_**Hours before...**_  
 **PERCY** paced his room as he began to prepare himself for the arrival of Queen Piper. She was not suppose to arrive yet, but Percy wanted to be prepared. Better safe than sorry, right? He went over the information he knew about her, which was not a lot, only her age and name. He hoped that she did not know more about him than he did of her, or else it would be an awkward introduction.

He wondered what she looked like. There were no pictures of her, not even her French subjects knew what she looked like. All of her life, Aphrodite had been known to rule for her. There was not a single trace of Queen Piper. Often, rumors about her had been spread throughout all of France, eventually reaching the servants of Percy's palace. They were never good at keeping gossip, especially if it was about the future Queen of Spain. Some say that Aphrodite was embarrassed by her, hence why Queen Piper was kept locked in the French Palace. Others say that Queen Piper does not even exist, that it is just a hoax, buying time for Aphrodite to find a way to keep France to herself. Neither rumor made any sense to Percy, but of course, how could he know? Queen Piper was shrouded in a cloud of mystery and Percy knew nothing about it. A knock at the door took Percy out of his thoughts.

His guard came in, bowed, then announced, "Your Majesty, Sir James requests to speak with you."

"Let him in, please. " Percy said.

In came in James, Percy's right-hand man. There was no one whom he trusted more than James. James's father had been an advisor to Percy's father, until he, unfortunately, passed away. He was the last remaining family James had left. So Percy had befriended James, and they have been inseparable since.

"Your Majesty. " James said while he bowed.

"I have told you many times James, do not bow to me. It is simply a waste of time."

"Tell me as many times as you wish, Percy. Nothing changes that you are my King and I am your subject. Let me show you respect."

Percy laughed, "You and I both know that is not true. You are just doing it to annoy me!"

"What? I would never! "

"Oh! Of course you would. Now, why did you come for, James?"

"I have heard rumors through the servants about the French Palace, Percy. I'm afraid it is bad news."

"What is it?"

"They are saying that The Rebels have planned to attack it. Rumors are spreading that they plan on killing Queen Piper and her Regent, Aphrodite."

" Are you sure, James?"

"I'm not sure, but it's highly possible. Your union with Queen Piper unites Spain and France, some of the strongest monarchies to exist. If they destroy either one of you, they gain the opportunity to destroy all monarchies."

"What is my father saying about this?"

"I have spoken to him about this, but he is ignoring this. He is not taking action."

"Where is he?"

"I do not know."

"If you will excuse me, James, I have to go find my father. "

"Of course, Your Majesty. "

Percy walked out of his room, crashing into his guard.

"My apologies, Your Majesty. "

"Nonsense. I should apologize. I ran into you. "

"It's alright, Your Majesty."

"Thank you, Cedric. Have you seen my father perhaps?"

"I have not, but perhaps you should check his study. He spends most of his time there. "

"Thank you."

Percy turned around and quickly walked to the end of the hallway. His steps echoing throughout the marble floor. He ran down the steps and onto the second floor. By the end of the hallway, he spotted his father.

"Father!" Percy spoke as he walked towards him.

"Percy. How are you, my son?" Poseidon asked Percy.

"We have to talk. _Now._ "

"Let's go into my study, shall we?"

Percy walked with his father to his study. He had hoped that Poseidon would ask why they needed to talk about. Unfortunately, it seemed that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Listen Percy, things like this happen all the time."

"Things? This is not just a _thing_ , Father."

"It's just a rumor, Percy. I am sure it is nothing. "

"And if it is not? What happens if this is real? Lives are at stake here! At least, send someone to check."

"I will do no such thing."

"But Father—"

"But nothing, Percy. What happens at French Court is NOT your responsibility."

"Not my responsibility! Father, we have an alliance. As King, I have a duty to remain true to my word!"

"Percy, it is time that you start realizing things. Time to think like a King. Your word means nothing in this world. Are you forgetting that it is France that needs us? An alliance should benefit both parties, and right now it does not benefit me."

Percy scoffed, "And it should not! This alliance should benefit Spain, not you! It should benefit Spain and her King. You are not King, Father, I am."

Percy knew what he said would anger his father. But it had to be said. His father may be getting too attached to ruling. Percy is the King, the one who will be sitting on the throne, not his father.

Instead of being angry, Poseidon spoke eerily calm, "What you are, Perseus, is merely a title. You know what the terms are for you to become King."

"And if it would up to you, I would never be King. "

"Do not be mistaken, my son. All I want for you, is that your reign be peaceful. All of my efforts are for you. Do you believe I wish to be King? That is something I would never even wish upon my worst enemy. It is burden you must bear. But if there is anything that I could do to lessen it, I will. Spain is in a peaceful time. No need is there to interfere with The Rebels. Percy, please understand."

"I'm sorry, Dad. I think I may have overreacted. I am not thinking clearly. I am sorry."

"It is alright, Percy. I understand that you want to do what is right, but sometimes doing the right thing will not necessary end well. "

"I know. May I be excused?"

"Of course. "

Percy left his father's study and began walking the hallway. He spotted a servant and motioned towards him.

After bowing, he spoke "Your Majesty. How may I help you?"

"Please find Sir James and ask him to wait for me in my room. "

"Of course."

Percy dismissed the servant and began to walk to his room. What he was about to do was going to be drastic and risky but it had to be done. Unfortunately, his father has left him no other option. He entered his room and found James there.

"Prepare two horses and swords for us. But do it discreetly, no one must find out."

"What! Why?"

"We are going to the French Palace."

 **I love reading your reviews! THANK YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4:Gunshots

**PIPER** had no idea how long she had been running for, or where exactly she was running to. All she knew was that she had to get out of the palace as soon as possible. The Rebels had gotten to the guard that had come to warn her and her mother, and before she could even react, her mother yelled, "Go!", and Piper ran. Now, Piper's legs were aching and it seemed the exit was nowhere to be seen.

The garden she once loved was now her enemy. For hours, she used to stare at it, but now, all it was to her was a never-ending maze. Her legs were scratched and her white silky dress was in shreds. Her heels were long gone after she had taken them off to run faster. Her body felt exhausted and drained, but overall she felt fear. Fear of what was to come. Fear she would never leave the palace _alive._

Her willpower was crumbling by the second. She was just so _tired._ In the background, she could hear servants yelling, windows shattering, but most of all, she heard gunshots. Each one louder than before, signaling The Rebels were getting closer. Piper could not outrun them, it was useless.

Piper had never expected this. She thought she was safe, but apparently all she is ever in is danger. Worst of all, if she ever survives this attack, there is no guarantee it will not happen again. She stops running, just for a minute, just to catch her breath. Before she can, a hand grabs her arm, dragging her to the side. Piper started to scream, but a hand covered her mouth. She quickly falls to the ground, taking her attacker with her.

She begins to get up, but her attacker forcefully grabs her arm. Using her free hand, Piper grabs a dagger on his belt and stabs her attacker in the thigh. Taken by surprise, the attacker lets go of her and Piper runs, faster than ever. Unfortunately, Piper did not run fast enough. She hears the sound of a firing gun and immediately falls to the ground again. It does not take long before her brain recognizes the sharp burning pain in her right leg. As she hopelessly tries to get up, she hears the sound of another gun, this time in the opposite direction. She looks up and sees someone running towards her. Before she passes out, all she sees is a boy with bright green eyes and dark hair in front of her. All she remembered were the two words he said. _"You're safe."_

Piper stirred in her sleep. Something gave off the sound of a constant beat that caused her to wake up. She recognized a faint smell of alcohol and something else. Her entire body felt as though it was numb, but she felt some pain in her right leg. She started to open her eyes but she stops when she hears voices.

"How is she?''

"She's recovering, sir. Fortunately, the bullet did not cause any permanent damage to her leg. Although, she's lost a lot of blood. It's not enough for her to need a transfer, but just enough to keep her in observation."

"What about her mother?"

"She's healed quickly. Nothing, but some minor scratches. The ambrosia has helped. That and the fact that she's immortal certainly has aided in her recovery. Although, she is frantic to know about her daughter."

"Why? Has she not received news about her?"

"No, she hasn't. You are the first person I tell about Queen Piper's condition. I will let Aphrodite know as soon as Queen Piper awakens. Which should be in a couple of minutes, the anesthesia should wear off soon."

"No. Attend to Queen Piper. I will let her mother know she can visit her. "

It was not until Piper heard a door close that she decided to open her eyes. Bright lights shined through causing her to squint her eyes. Once she was used to them, she noticed where she was. She laid on a bed, in the same shredded white dress as before, but this time, it was covered in blood. Her finger held a heart rate monitor, which she quickly took off. Piper noticed a large bandage covering part of her lower leg. She tried to touch it and realized she had an IV in her arm. She took the IV out of her arm and let it fall onto the floor. Piper realized there was an opened door that led into a hallway. She sat up and tried to stand up.

"Woah! Stop! Do not try to stand." 

Piper's eyes met the same green ones that she had seen before passing out. They belonged to a boy, who seemed to be around her age. He had jet-black hair, tan skin, and those bright green eyes. He was dressed in casual blue jeans and in a white button up with his sleeves rolled up and a blue striped tie.

"Who are you? Are you a rebel?" Piper asked, before realizing how hoarse her voice sounded like. But, as if the boy had read her thoughts, he reached over and grabbed a pitcher and a cup, pouring her a glass of water.

"Here. Drink this. It will help." he said, handing her the cup.

Piper suspiciously took the cup from the boy and drank the water.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

"It is unfortunate that we had to meet under such circumstances, my darling. My name is Percy. Better known as King Percy, unfortunately."

"I am not your 'darling'," she snapped. "How do I know you're not lying to me?"

The boy smiled, "Who would ever claim to be me?"

Piper sat there in shock. She was so sure that when she met Percy, she would hate him. Now, all she could do was feel so grateful.

King Percy cleared his throat and said, "I will let your mother know that you have awoken. Is that alright, Queen Piper?"

"Um, yes. Of course. Thank you."

He smiled and walked out the door. Very soon, Piper saw her mother run into her room. Aphrodite stood next to her, caressing her face.

"Oh, Piper. Look at yourself. Are you okay? Does it hurt? How bad-"

"Mother, I'll be fine. I promise. How are you? Are you hurt?"

"Oh no dear! I was just so worried about you. I didn't see you after you ran and I was just _so_ worried, Piper."

"I know, Mother. I am so sorry. But I'm okay now. We both are."

"Thanks to King Percy. He saved you, and that is a debt I can never repay him."

"You owe me nothing." King Percy replied as he stood by the door.

"I owe you my daughter's life, Your Majesty."

"I was saving my future wife's life as well."

"Still, both Piper and I are extremely grateful."

"You are very welcome," he turned to Piper and said, "Have some rest, okay?"

"I will."

King Percy turned to leave but before he could Piper said, "Your Majesty, wait! I'm sorry but how did you know who I was?"

He smiled once more and said, "I didn't."

 **Thank you so much reading this! And thank you so much for the reviews! I read and appreciate every single one of them! I apologized for not updating sooner; I was without internet connection for a couple of days!** **! But I'm back now! HAPPY NEW YEARS! Hope you liked this and sorry if you didn't.**


	5. Chapter 5: Just Breathe

So it's been like a year since I last updated??? I feel so bad and I'm sorry about that. But here's a new chapter of you care to read. So please review and let me know what you would like to see. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO characters.

PERCY'S POV

PERCY watched from afar as Queen Piper rested her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes. Aphrodite pulled a chair next to her and watched her sleep. He quietly exited out and headed into the hallway. He approached the railing and sighed. He was relieved that Queen Piper was alright, but he knew The Rebels would not stop until they were all dead. For years, he sought to protect the people in his palace, but now, this one girl had tipped the scales of peace.

"I know what you are thinking, Percy."

Percy turned around and saw James approach him. Immediately, guilt overcame him at the thought that he had forgotten to check up on his best friend.

"I am sorry that I did not check up on you, James. I just got caught with all of this."

"I know, Percy. Do not worry about it. You know I am fine."

"I know you are but I should have visited. You saved both our lives, James. If you hadn't had your father's gun, I don't know what would've happened. Thank you."

"I would do a thousand times if I needed to. You've been with me ever since my father passed away. It is the least I could do. Besides, your rightful place is by her side. How is she?"

"She does not have any permanent damage to her leg. However, she will need to rest. The doctor is keeping her in observation."

"At least she is alive. But I sense that something is still bothering you. You do not want her here, do you?"

"In truth, I do not. I am offering her my protection, but at what cost, James? You saw the bloodshed at the French Palace. The Rebels will not stop until we are all dead. I am afraid of what her arrival will bring to us."

"So, we will increase security to make sure The Rebels cannot get in. You cannot let The Rebels get into your head and cloud your judgement. Do not fall into their games, Percy. If you do, then we have truly lost."

"If only it were as simple as that, James. I am the King of Spain, I am responsible for so many lives, not just the ones in this palace. The Rebels pose a real threat to this country, and Queen Piper only increases the risk. I'm afraid that my father is right and she will only be a burden to us."

"For someone who thinks she's a burden, you do go through awful lengths to help her. Why not leave her to die?"

"Whether she's a burden or not, she's a human being. I couldn't live with myself if I left her. Besides, she's to be my future wife."

"Percy, you are to wed the next Queen of France. Remember that's two years ago, that would've been Queen Silena. Nothing's permanent, Percy. Even life has a start and an end."

"Two years ago things were simpler. The Rebels were barely starting out and there was peace throughout all of Europe. Two years ago I was simply a demigod that did the Gods' bidding back in New York. Two years ago I was happy."

"Happy with my sister, you mean? There's no use in starting this subject again. You're going to start a new life with Queen Piper, not Annabeth. There's no chance Athena would ever choose her as her Royal. Last I heard, she wants a king on the throne, not a queen. As my mother said, Annabeth is better off in the mortal world. She wouldn't dare choose her. "

"But what if she did?"

"You mustn't think like that, Percy."

"You can kill a man but never his thoughts, James."

With that being said, Percy left the railing and walked down the hallway. On his way there, a servant delivered the message that his father wished to see him.

Percy marched down to his father's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in!"

"I was told you wanted to see me, Dad."

"Close the door, Perseus. "

Percy closed the door and sat down on a chair in front of his father.

"How DARE you defy my orders, Perseus? Do you know how idiotic that plan was?? You could have been killed!!"

"I had to do what was right, Dad! She would have died if I had not intervened! By the way, I am fine, like always! "

"That girl IS NOT your responsibility! You are a King of a powerful nation! She is only a Queen of a poor and weak nation that cannot even last on its own. She is a burden to Spain! A mere burden to all of us!"

"That does not make her life worthless! Why can you not understand that?"

"Why I can't understand is why you would such an idiotic thing! You should've let her die! Done Spain a favor!"

"And let France fall?! How many more lives will be lost until YOU decide it time to fight back? How much blood will be lost! ANSWER ME!"

"What makes you think that The Rebels won't come after Spain! Being a ruler demands that your hands be DRENCHED in blood! There will be many more deaths before this ends, Perseus! It's about time you begin to think like a King!"

"You mean think like you, Father! You're not King! And you'll never will be!"

"For Queen Piper's sake, I hope I'll never be."

"For all our sakes, you never will. "

Percy stormed out of his father's study, so angry that his father could be so cruel and unreasonable. He ran into his chambers, slamming the doors. He could feel his anger throughout his entire body. He grabbed the nearest thing near him, his chair, and threw it. The pitcher of water by his bedside explode, leaving glass and water all over the floor and his bed. Percy needed to leave right now. He needed to breathe fresh air. He needed to breathe. He left his room but before he could get outside, his guards stop him.

"My apologies, Your Majesty, but it is late. Are you sure you want to leave the castle?"

"I appreciate the concern, Rogelio, but I'm only going to the gardens. Please let me through."

"Are you sure you do not want guards, Your Majesty?"

"No. No guards Rogelio. Thank you. I will be fine."

"As you wish, Your Majesty."

Percy left through the doors and walked around the gardens. He could see that endless amounts of stars in the sky and how the moonlight reflected upon the lake. Thoughts swarmed throughout his head. For some reason, he could not keep Annabeth out of his mind. He approached the lake and sat by the shore. Memories of his 16th birthday flashed through his mind. Tears gathered in his eyes. His was exhausted of all of this. He missed his life back in New York. How could he ever curse having his life back home? He missed Annabeth more than anything right now. Missing her was useless, his life is this now. Despite what his father had said, he knew he must marry Queen Piper. If not he will doom her and her country to their death. Percy took off his shoes and placed his feet in the lake, hoping it will clear his mind. He takes a deep breath and stares at the stars and moon above. Suddenly he hears someone behind him and turns around.

"I thought I could find you here."


End file.
